1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of tracking a user's location. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of tracking a user's location by selecting an optimal channel model depending on a channel environment to track the position of a user carrying a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there exist a variety of techniques for tracking a user's position by locating the user's mobile device. For example, a method of tracking the position of a user carrying a mobile device by utilizing a global positioning system (GPS) or the cell IDs of base stations are commonly used.
Unfortunately, existing GPS based methods cannot normally track a user's location in an urban area or a mountainous terrain where line-of-sight (LOS) between the mobile device and satellites is obstructed.
In addition, existing tracking techniques based on the cell IDs of base stations exhibit a poor accuracy of a radius from 2 to 3 km, and thus cannot locate the position of the user accurately. For indoor location tracking method using Wi-Fi or Bluetooth, it is not possible to track the location of a user when communications infrastructure such as an access point (AP) fails to normally operate in case of a disaster.
Under the circumstances, what is required is a method of tracking a user's location that can locate the position of the user accurately in a variety of environments without establishing any additional infrastructure.